Various different types of spray guns having in-gun high magnitude potential generators are known. There are, for example, the manual spray guns illustrated and described in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. and published applications: 2003/0006322; 6,460,787; 6,276,616; 5,178,330; D325,241; D318,712; 5,022,590; 4,993,645; 4,934,607; 4,934,603; 4,911,367; 4,747,546; 4,574,092; 4,529,131; 4,508,276; 4,498,631; 4,433,003; 4,331,298; 4,290,091; 4,258,409; 4,248,386; 4,219,865; 4,165,022; 4,020,393; 3,991,710; 3,791,579; 3,731,145; 3,687,368; 3,673,463; 3,651,354; and, 3,608,823; and British Patent 1,387,632. Reference is here also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,562,137; 6,423,142; 6,144,570; 5,978,244; 5,159,544; 4,745,520; 4,485,427; 4,481,557; 4,324,812; 4,187,527; 4,075,677; 3,894,272; 3,875,892; 3,851,618; and, 3,567,996. Reference is also made to U.S. Ser. No. 11/153,989 filed Jun. 16, 2005, titled In-Gun Power Supply Control, and assigned to the same assignee as this application. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.